


Across The Universe (To Save Klaine)

by Rainbowrites



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are the biggest Klaine shippers in all of time and space. No way they're letting a little thing like <em>Jeremiah</em> get in the way of true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe (To Save Klaine)

**Author's Note:**

> cracky mccrack crack goodness!

Inspire by this[ tumblr post](http://rainbowrites.tumblr.com/post/22418363504/blainetheasspirate-reichenballs)

 

Blaine sighed, watching Jeremiah fold clothes. He could watch him all day.

He checked his watch. Wow, if he stood here any longer he really  _would_  have watched him all day. That was… pretty creepy wasn’t it? Or was it romantic? He wasn’t sure

Taking out his iPod in an effort to tear his eyes away from Jeremiah’s amazing hair, he flipped through his  _romance_  playlist.

Maybe “Come What May”? He loved that song, it was so romantic. Oh but it was a duet and it might be too difficult to turn it into a solo  _and_ make it a capella in time for the gap attack.

“Breathless” was a good song, and watching Jeremiah sip his coffee, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, had certainly rendered him breathless. Yeah, “Breathless.” That was it.

“You leave me breathless, you’re everything good in my life.” He sang softly under his breath, already trying to figure out how he’d teach the rest of the Warblers how to harmonize on it. He’d have to ask Kurt when he got back, he’d been the one to show Blaine the song in the first place.

“Oh, is that ‘Breathless’? What a terribly unromantic song. It’s really just plain creepy isn’t it Rose?”

“Oh absolutely Do-John. Very creepy. I know that if someone sang that song to me, especially if we’d only uh, well, had coffee twice, I mean for example, I would be very creeped out. Just plain stalkery that song is.”

Blaine froze.

“Uh huh. Now “When I Get You Alone,” that’d get you wouldn’t it? Saying that you want to spend some time with them, alone like. You know, maybe a cozy little date. Very romantic, that.”

“Yeah, especially if you’d only ever had coffee. In public. Twice.”

“ _Okay_  Rose, shall we move on? Maybe buy a few things?”

“Oh-, yeah, yeah. Buy a nice scarf then?”

“Oh  _brilliant_  I haven’t had a scarf in well. Lifetimes really.”

Blaine stared after the couple. The guy was pretty handsome, and his hair was… he shook his head. He liked  _Jeremiah’s_  hair.

He scrolled through his iPod frantically. He didn’t have “When I Get You Alone.”

Blaine texted Wes ‘we’re doing When I Get You Alone for Gap Attack okay?’

‘… have you listened to that song Blaine?’

‘Of course! It’s perfect!’ Blaine would listen to it when he got home, that man had sounded  _so sure_. And that woman had been so specific! Almost like she was talking to  _him_. He was so lucky.

‘All right. It’ll be a nice way to teach the Warblers how to do Beethoven’s fifth.’

Beethoven even!

Blaine had to very consciously keep himself from skipping.

Jeremiah wouldn’t know what hit him.


End file.
